I'd Like to Stay
by Montana Angell
Summary: Brittany wants Santana all to herself and coincidentally Mr Schue gives the glee club an assignment that will solve Brittany's problem. Brittana Fluff. If you like Faberry this is also for you because Finn can be a jerk at times.


_Hey, I had some nice reviews from my last one-shot. Thank you so much, if you haven't read it, you should it's called Twelve to Six.  
Anyway, here's another one-shot possibly two shot.  
Disclaimer: If i owned glee, i would write on fanfiction all day...oh so i do own it then 8D...oh i don't, that's depressing _

**I'd like to Stay**

As the glee club assembled in the choir room, Finn and Rachel began making out infront of the whole glee club, which made many gag and Kurt actually made a grab for the waste basket.

"Would you two find a room, or maybe a closet?" Santana grimaced.

"Closets are cosy." Brittany deadpanned. Rachel and Finn turned to the rest of the glee clubbers.

"Well, I'm sorry that you all have to take out your stress on us. Just because most of you have experienced an unsuccessful relationship and see us as happy as ever is no excuse to start behaving inappropriately." Rachel smirked at the rest of the group; pleased at her intervention speech.

"You think you're the perfect couple? Please." Mercedes laughed. Rachel's eyes narrowed considerably.

"And what do you mean by that? Finn and I have no secrets and we both love each other contently." Rachel smiled.

"I bet he hasn't told you about the time when he and Santana..." Brittany began in quite a moody tone before Mr Schue walked in and interrupted.

"Alright guys, this week's assignment..." Who was then cut off by Rachel.

"The time when you and Santana did what Finn?" Rachel let go of his hand and turned to face him. Finn knew exactly what Brittany was talking about but decided to act dumb.

"I don't know what she's talking about Rach..." Finn tried to grab her hand but Rachel snatched it back.

"How can't you know what i'm talking about, you were there Santana was there...i was not there." Brittany whispered the last part. Santana was looking at Brittany suspiciously, she didn't give half a damn what was going on with Brad and Janet over there but she was concerned for her best friend.

"Look Rachel, i don't know what she's going on about, you gotta believe me." Finn tried.

"Dude! We slept together! It was when man-hands was with the curly haired wack job. Now that's all out in the open..." Santana waved her arms not really paying attention to Rachel's gaping figure.

"Rachel, please!" Finn yelled after the petite brunette as she stormed out of the room.

"Nice one S." Quinn murmured.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. B what's up?" Santana asked the end bit in a hushed tone. Brittany threw on her backpack and walked toward the door.

"Nothing. I'm not feeling too well. I'll see you tomorrow Mr Schue." Brittany made a bad attempt at a smile before turning out of the classroom.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Puck sat back in his chair his arms behind his head.

"What i was going to say is that this week's assignment would be to sing something you want to express to someone but that you don't actually have the courage to say to their face." Mr Schue sat on a stood a little confused. A few glances were then shot around the room, the sender trying not to let the receiver see.

"Okay, get to it. I want this done by tomorrow." And just as that was said, Santana bolted out of the room.

"B! Hey, B! Britt! Britt, hey. What's going on with you?" Santana caught up to her just before the McKinley High doors. Brittany didn't stop. Santana grabbed her shoulder and pushed her a little so she was facing her.

"What's wrong? Did i...do or say something? I don't know what i did." Santana questioned. Brittany just smiled.

"You haven't done anything wrong San." Darn that bubblegum smile.

"Stop lying to me!" Santana hated it when Brittany couldn't talk to her. Brittany gave her, her doe eyes. "Come on B." Santana pushed. Brittany looked her straight in the eye.

"Sometimes...always i wish i just had you all to myself." Brittany gave her a weak smile before drifting off leaving a slightly confused Santana staring at the place where Brittany was previously standing.

"Please! Leave me alone Finn!" Rachel turned to face him, tears streaming down her face.

"Just let me explain..." Finn tried.

"No! I told you, when we got back together, that i actually hadn't slept with Jesse but you said nothing about Santana!" Rachel screamed.

"Just, calm down."

"No! We're over Finn." Rachel finished quietly then turned and then remembered, Finn was her ride home. But she didn't stop; she didn't want to go crawling back to him again.

"I won't stop till i get you back Rachel!" Finn called after her. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, all her feelings for him had gone completely now.

"Oh shut up frankenjerk." She heard a girl calling from behind her.

"Quinn?" Rachel slowly turned to see the blonde jogging up to her.

"Hey, you need a ride?" She smiled sincerely. Rachel eyed her suspiciously as they walked to the entrance.

"You're helping me?" She questioned more than stated.

"Finn's a jerk and you're not. The difference is i like you." Quinn opened the door for Rachel.

"You've never 'liked' me before." Rachel narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"That's because back then I was the jerk." Quinn insisted. "And now i actually like people and understand that not everyone's out to get me." Rachel smiled and wiped her tears.

"Thank you."

"It's alright. Do you wanna talk or anything? You could come to my house, no ones in and it'd be cool to hang out." Quinn asked sheepishly. Rachel smiled, weirdly; she felt no hate toward the Cheerio.

"That'd be nice Quinn."

That night Santana thought about the words Brittany had said to her that afternoon. She went over and over them in her head, she wrote them down and even thought that they might be lyrics to a song at one point but in the end she just realised Brittany was trying to tell her that she wanted Santana and no one else. Then it struck Santana.

She wanted the same thing.

The next day at glee everyone had arrived early, they were all nervous for once and everyone had apparently put everything they had into this assignment. Mr Schue was pleased.

"Okay. I'm gonna draw names out of the hat. When i call your name, step out here and perform your number." Mr Schue smiled that weird, creepy smile he always had plastered on his face. He put his hand in the hat.

"Puck." He read. Puck walked out with his guitar. "Work up that courage and tell us what your song is about and who it's toward then give us a tune."

"Okay, so i know this happened ages ago and everything but i miss her." He looked to Quinn. "And i know i don't even know her but i miss her so much. I didn't think it was possible to miss an actual human this much." Quinn gave a small but heart warming smile. "This is for Beth."

He began to strum and belted out his own version of Airplanes by B.o.B ft Hayley Williams. It made sense and Puck actually looked like he felt emotion during it. After he finished he stood and made his way back to his seat where Mercedes patted his arm. He smiled at her. An actual genuine smile from Puck was rare.

"Okay, that was wonderful Noah." Mr Schue smiled, slightly moved by his performance. "Next..." He reached into the hat. "Artie." He smiled. Artie wheeled out.

"I am not the jealous type. However in this situation, i do play that role." He eyed Mike. "The song basically speaks for itself." The band began to play and Artie joined in. The song was This Love Will Be Your Downfall by Ellie Goulding. Many of the glee clubbers didn't know who Ellie Goulding was but they understood what the song meant and that he wanted Tina back. After a round of applause from everyone except Mike, Artie rolled back to his space next to Quinn.

"Nice one Artie. Right, next it's Mercedes." Mr Schue smiled. Mercedes strutted up and smiled.

"This song is to show everyone that size and shape does not matter." She grinned and sang perfectly to Imperfect is the New Perfect by Caitlin Crosby. At the end the majority of the audience just hollered and whooped as she took a bow and found her way back to her seat.

"That's a life lesson for you all there. Okay, next, Kurt up you come." Mr Schue waved him up. Kurt waltzed up and smiled.

"This has nothing to do with my sexuality you'll all be surprised, infact it's all to do with my new love." Kurt smiled widely, and then belted out You Got the Love by Florence and the Machine. He received a few whoops as he went to sit down. Mr Schue was laughing as he pulled out the next name.

"Quinn." He smiled. She flashed a smile and hoped up to the front of the group.

"I'm not actually going to tell you what mine's about but i'm sure you'll work it out. Just think about who sang the song." Quinn grinned mysteriously as she began to sing Elton John's your Song. Confused faces melted into knowing ones as she smiled, mostly at Rachel. Mr Schue felt quite strange after that but shook it off.

"Next, Tina." Mr Schue looked to the goth who looked less than happy to be going next.

"Uh..." She started before she got up. "I...um...you won't know this song. So don't try and work it out." She quickly summarised as she shuffled to the centre of the floor. "Just pretend to pay attention." She said, her voice seemed as if it was laced with sadness but she didn't let it sound that way. Tina started to sing to the song Numb by Marina and the Diamonds. Everyone looked confused by the song, trying ever so hard to work out what Tina was trying to express. The only one in the group that actually looked like they understood was Brittany. Tina finished the song and hastily sat back down.

"Thank you Tina." He supplied warily. "Next..." Then Brittany put her hand up.

"Yes Brittany?" He questioned.

"I think Tina should get the next solo." She grinned and looked to Tina, Tina's face suddenly lit up. Suddenly everything was clear.

"That's a great idea Brittany." Mr Schue smiled, understanding Tina's song now. All she wanted was a solo part that could make her shine. "Next, it's Finn." Mr Schue sat back down on the piano seat as Rachel's face immediately went back to that 'not impressed' look.

"You're not going anywhere yet. I'll get you back." Finn spoke straight to Rachel, who then looked disgusted and raised an eyebrow at Quinn who just giggled. Finn looked between the two but nothing clicked so he just began to sing. After he'd finished Bruno Mars' Just the Way You Are, Rachel looked like she wanted to strangle Finn and Quinn looked like she was going to beat Rachel to it.

"Eh, excuse me?" Quinn burst out. "First off, you were the one that slept with that slag!" Santana gave her a mock glare.

"Hey!" Santana said mockingly with a smirk on her face, she wasn't all that offended really; she liked to banter with Quinn.

"Sorry!" Quinn shot back. "Secondly, you shouldn't be singing Just the Way You Are. That song explains how he's settling for her. When you were with Rachel, she was totally settling for you."

"Aww, thank you." Rachel patted Quinn's hand. Quinn smiled sweetly at her then went straight back to her angry face.

"Sit down jerk!" Quinn fumed.

"Hold on..." Finn went to retaliate, but Mr Schue interrupted.

"Sit down Finn." He said quietly. Finn grinded his teeth but then obeyed. "Okay, let's not try and kill each other, these songs are supposed to explain something personal so shall we try and support each other."

"Not when Finn's trying to blame Rachel." Quinn flicked her hair.

"Okay, okay, thank you Quinn." Mr Schue looked at her giving her the warning expression. "Carrying on, oh...um...Rachel." Mr Schue squirmed but sat down any way. Rachel stood proudly, hand on hip, and began to explain.

"As you all know, i've recently suffered a break up with one Finn Hudson. Even though you all probably think i've been depressed, crying my eyes out, i haven't infact. It's been the best time of the year so far." She quickly flashed a cheeky smile at Quinn. Finn looked grumpy but still determined to get her back. "The song i will be performing today is Angel by Kate Voegele." Rachel smiled before dancing and singing to her heart's content, everyone laughing along with her. When she finished she skipped back to her chair next to Quinn who gave her a little cheer.

"Amazing, as usual, Rachel." Mr Schue pointed at her while drawing out a name with his other hand. "Mike." Mike got up and walked to the floor.

"Uh, this song's about well us." He looked at Tina, then quickly shifted his gaze to Artie. "And how i wish you could just maybe back off." He said more forcefully toward Artie. He didn't give him any time to respond before he started to sing and dance to a rather out of tune version of Katy Perry's Pearl. Explaining how with Artie, Tina wasn't respected properly. Mike finished and walked back to Tina who didn't know exactly how to fell.

"Thanks Mike." Mr Schue gave him a small smile, afraid another fight was about to break out. "Brittany, you're next." Brittany smiled a little before turning to face the group.

"I don't know what to say." She said turning to Mr Schuester after a little while. Mr Schue looked a little taken back.

"Uh, well tell us why you're singing the song you've chosen." He supplied tentatively.

"I'm chose to sing it because it's how a certain person makes me feel." Brittany deadpanned, wondering if that was the explanation she needed. Mr Schue nodded. The song was immediately recognised as Only Girl in the World by Rihanna. Eyes were darting, people were, once again, confused. Was this for Santana? Or maybe Puck? Could it be for Artie? She finished and applause was heard as she took her seat.

"That was great Brittany." Mr Schue smiled appreciatively. "Next, it's Sam." Sam stood and half walked half jogged to the middle of the room.

"Uh, this song expresses my feelings. Just keep that in mind." He half smiled as he began the song. Heart Vacancy by The Wanted. It was obvious he was singing it to Quinn. Quinn cringed slightly but managed to keep a smile on her face. He smiled at the end and kissed her cheek. Rachel squealed a little then tickled her new friend. Mr Schue clapped then looked to Santana.

"Looks like you're the only one left." He invited her to the floor with one hand. She nodded a little and stood.

"I want to say, i'm sorry." There were gasps and strange looks flying around the room. "I want to say something else as well, and i know this assignment thing is all about courage and that crap but some things are harder to say than you think Mr Schue." She looked at Mr Schue like he had no idea. She then looked to Brittany who had a content smile on her face, Santana returned it before singing.

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed

Quinn and Rachel knew what was going on. Infact Quinn had known since about a year ago. Rachel didn't gasp or try to deny it, she had gay dads for god's sake. They both harmonized with Santana, in which Santana gave them an actual smile.

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

Mercedes, Kurt and Tina were all giggling together, adding in an 'ooohhh' when Santana needed it. Since that phone call they had all joined in on, they had their suspicions.

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

Mike looked at Sam, Sam looked to Artie who looked in turn to Puck who was just smirking in his own little world. They were all completely and utterly confused.

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise centre  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test

Finn's eyes wandered to Quinn and Rachel who were giggling and poking each other, was it weird that he was jealous of the blonde cheerleader. He had to say something, when Santana was finished singing whatever she was singing he would speak to her. He didn't really care for the scene that was going on infront of him.

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

Santana's eyes were glued to Brittany the whole time except for when she closed her eyes to belt out those notes that she felt HAD to mean something.

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...

Rachel, Quinn and Tina couldn't contain themselves any further, they shuffled to behind the Latina and swayed while harmonizing beautifully. Mercedes pulled Brittany up from her chair in the corner and pushed her toward the seat at the centre of the rows, directly infront of Santana and pushed her down into the seat before she joined the other girls.

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lessons learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

Brittany's eyes were lighting up like the 4th of July or that day when all of the Christmas lights are turned on. Her bubblegum sickly sweet smile had gone and had been replaced with one of love and happiness; one Santana preferred loads more. All she did was delve deeply into the chocolate orbs of Santana's eyes and feel the warmest she ever had inside.

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...  
stay...

Santana opened her eyes and looked to the blue eyed beauty. Everyone waited with baited breath. Brittany simply stood and kissed Santana. A kiss like never before.

"I love you." She whispered as the glee club whooped and cheered. Santana leaned up to the blonde's ear.

"I love you more." She smiled. "I'm officially yours."

T.E

_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing (if you do), i love writing this story. Hopefully another one will be up soon _

_a_


End file.
